Always Be
by moyashisoba
Summary: A story within a Story, Allen and the whole order was transported into another world  parody of Alice in Wonderland ; Kanda is not being himself..and...i'm not really good at summaries so just try to read it X'D   YULLEN;AreKan
1. Trumph Card: Prologue to wonderland

I do not own -Man and it's Characters :)

Keep making -man good Hoshino-sensei~

* * *

><p><strong>Trumph Card ~Prologue to Wonderland~<strong>

**Characters:**

Allen Walker – Alice

Yu Kanda – White Rabbit

Lenalee Lee – Doormouse

Lavi – Cheshire Cat

Alyster Krory – Caterpillar

Miranda Lotto – White Queen

Komui Lee – Mad Hatter

Bak Chan – March Hare

Miranda Lotto – White Queen

Cross Marian - Queen of Hearts/ Red Queen

-more characters to come-

* * *

><p><strong>*PROLOGUE*<strong>

It was a peaceful day at the Order, and like an ordinary day and the days passing as usual there are missions to be done. But today someone on his room is doing something rather the unusual.

Allen is just on his room for an early reading session about 6:00 am in the morning... he had picked a book from the library (which he has gone to earlier before that) which is…

**Allen:** Alice in wonderland... *he said in a curious tone* i wonder, what is to be like in such a wonderland...* he thought.

he began to read the book not noticing the time so much because there was nothing left to do and because he wasn't even called by Komui for a mission or whatever it is. * time hits 7:00am* 1 hour passed since he read that book he got. Feeling a little tired and since it's still quite early he then went again to his bed to rest for another 30 minutes or so...

he remembered before he got deep in his sleep that Link, his so called "chaperon" was not there since he was ask to come with Levelier for only a time being since he is not doing anything "suspicious" to himself nor against the order itself, but it was for a short time and will come back just after the meeting on the higher-ups finish.

Allen then sighed as he went up again to his slumber. Unbeknownst to him, that exact day his luck just seems to leave him every minute.

* * *

><p>On the other hand at the same time a certain samurai was on his usual training grounds practicing his mugen, when a big loud explosion indicating a *BOOM* can be heard all throughout the place. Quite stunned from what had just happened, Kanda regained his senses and he proceeded to the place where the explosion took place thinking it –might- but-obviously- that Komui is making another weird experiments of his own that of which makes the grumpy swordsman pop some veins out of his head by only just thinking of it.<p>

"Tch. That Komui and his stupid weird experiments...always cost trouble even though there isn't a sign of Akuma's Lately he's still a pain in the ass. " (isn't it every day that his like that? X'D)

As he reached Komui's Lab, outside the door black smoke erupts from it so he just kicked the door to open them. There he saw the man that caused the entire ruckus lying of the ground eyes spinning that much more likely because there were a lot of smoke that he fainted, not being able to get out of his own room. Kanda then proceed to get near him and carry him on his shoulders outside the polluted area.

"oi Komui! , can you hear me? What happened inside that lab of yours again?" he asked as he notices a bottle of Komui's hanging left hand signaling that even though that ruckus happened, he still completed his experiment just like the usual.

"*cough* *cough* I….*cough*…was just testing…some potion for….*cough*….ettoo…. anooo…." He said cautiously as he coughs his way through his words.

"Just spit it out already! "

eh!... ettoo… this is a….*he sweat-drop*

Kanda's small vein pops out, and there was two of it

"…fine….. ",*he regained his posture standing up quite easily like nothing happened to him*, "…this is my experiment only but this potion can-" on his mid sentence Lavi and Lenalee came running to them, of course he can see his beloved little sister's face that has a worried expression along with the bookman jr.

"nii-chan! Are you okay?"

"what in the world did happened now Komui?" , he said expecting what Kanda was thinking earlier.

"uhhh… hahahaha… sorry Lenalee, did onii-chan worry you so much again?, don't worry everything's fine now" but to his words the three people standing before him only gave him more of those –not so trusted- looks with exception of lenalee having still that worried face.

Then just to get out of it, Komui decided that it's better to tell them the truth since they'll found out later on when he tested it, he thought _" *evil laugh*…. This will be one of my greatest potions ever! Though I must make one of those two troublesome people here (he's mentioning Allen and Kanda that always bickering non-stop to only be stopped by either his little sister or Lavi) to drink it… but how.?* ." _thinking of a proper explanation, he first lead them to the main quarters where his pile of stack papers took place. There while holding the unknown substance in the bottle on his hand he told them what it was for but not all of it though just a brief one.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up again at exactly 8am, just only 1 hour passed since he slept in unknown of the things that happened while he was still taking a nap. Seeing his clock he groaned in disappointment, he shifted on his bed, sat up and stretched his arms up while looking for Timcampy that was just lying on the table beside him sleeping. He called for it and it went to him in an instant. Much to his dismay, his stomach growled saying that it wants to be fed. So with no much of a choice the white haired-shounen went off to grab some breakfast along with his companion.<p>

As he went along the hallway walking and Timcanpy flying above him, he smelled smoke that was coming from a certain room, and went to the source of it to only see Reever along with Jhonny and the other people putting out the smoke.

"Re-Reever-san, what happened here?.. and I think this is Komui-san's Laboratory right, if I'm not mistaken?" he questioned in shocked with a slash of disappointment on it.

"ah~ Allen-kun, morning there… uhh…. Well you know the usual… that idiot Komui comes with a lot of his crazy experiments. *sigh* I wonder when will he stop."

The white haired boy simply smiled at that as he sweat dropped.

"Allen, if you're looking for Komui, he's at his office along with Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda. According to chief, Kanda was the one who saved him from danger." The boy said with a warm smile.

"eh?.. Kanda….hnn…..how unusual of him…maa…..i bet he got to kick Komui-san's ass I bet…. Judging from him….i mean"

"ah~~ that's not true Allen, don't be mean,… even though Kanda is the unsociable type of person, and can do the most of the oddest things we ever know…. Kanda is still part of our Family. You should be friendlier to him and not get at each other's necks all the time."

" M—m—ME!, I was always the concern one to him and the others!, and yet he shoo us all the time!.. so how am I suppose to do what you said if he himself can't even get along with us that is his comrades!"

"A—All—Allen wait – stop being like that hahaha~~ Kanda is the shy-type remember?, he doesn't have the courage to say what he feels and claims it all as his own—"

"hai hai~ I get your point don't worry… at least for now he did something good…"

"What do you mean by _at_ _least for now?_….huh….kono noro moyashi!" he swordsman said as he was about to get back to his training when he again stumble upon the sites of the room where he heard a certain bean-sprout talking nasty things about him, though not that he mind about it. Reever and the others along with Allen turned to see him and what they saw is like hell….because he's emitting and evil aura behind him while he himself went walking to the said teen that he mentioned earlier.

"what? Got a problem with that BaKanda?..."

"of course I do you idiot sprout…..are you picking up a fight with me..? HUH!"

"I don't know ….how about you Kanda, what do you think….?"

Now they were face to face at each other and only few meters apart; their eyes locked at each other as evil aura grew stronger along with Allen suddenly went into dark mode. When suddenly Reever took him away from him grabbing his shoulders and ponytail guy was halted by Lavi, just in the nick of time before his final vein of Kanda exploded.

"mou….will you please knock it out you two?, even just for once be nice to each other." She said with a pout on her face.

"tell that to HIM not ME!" Kanda retorted.

"ME? You're the one who just came here butting in on our conversation!"

"and your conversation was about ME isn't it?, that's why I came here, and I'm almost done with my training."

"jya~~ go back to your stupid straining now! You soba-idiot!"

"what did you just say? -"

"AHH! STOPPPPPUUUUU! …. This isn't going anywhere you guys! Just give it a rest already…. "

"HMPH!..."

Just then the swordsman thought of it and went off not saying another word to them, everyone was shock, because it's really rare that Kanda was the first one to settle down unlike most of the different situations they were in, but unknown to them Allen was the one who gotten most of it. He was thinking of whether someday he and the ponytail guy can be good as friends and a trusted ally. Not that it really mattered to him at the moment in time, the cause of their argument earlier made his stomach growled so much that he could eat a dozen buffet set.

"so much for the tough-guy part…. I wonder when he'll learn to be friendly…"

"Allen-kun must be really hungry ne~?" the cute girl chirped as she made her way to where the cafeteria is located. She gestured everyone to come with her so that Lavi, Allen and the others can eat breakfast. She bet that Jerry will be delighted to make a buffet for them.

Allen thought of having a good luck even only for today but it was not really going to happen unless a miracle could happen. Now his only attention is to eat, and think of other things later.

TBC~

* * *

><p>review if needed :) still thinking for what's going to happen to this<p>

thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Playful Minds

**Disclaimer:** not mine but Katsura Hoshino-sensei's :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Playful Minds<strong>

Smiling to himself, Komui was sitting on his desk reading some papers and all while thinking of the previous events while on his desk lies the bottle that was the cause of his happiness.

_***flashback***_

_"onii-chan! Did you make something weird again?...mou, please stop it before you cause more trouble to everyone here."_

_"ah! No no lenalee~ this is not what you think, and it's not that weird as you think it is now. It will be helpful to us sooner or later. " he said knowingly and with full of pride; as he dance gracefully (well not that he's really dancing, he's just rotating in circles while tip toeing)thinking of what he'll do next._

_Lenalee and Lavi along with Kanda give Komui the oddest of looks that only made him more excited to see the results of his "wonderful" experiment._

_" hajimata-sa~ …Komui's unknown world of crazy illusions…."_

_che~… oi… will you stop it already and get on with what the hell you are suppose to tell us!, if not I might as well leave…._

_***stop dancing and getting his composure back* +ahem+**__ ….well then uhh… about this I'm holding, it's a potion that has an effect of making a person to be on someone's command whenever he or she wishes though for only one person only. _

_Komui is still as nasty as ever +he whispered to himself+…..jya~ will it be like the other ones you and the science department did with the other potions? _

_"For example I myself will drink this, then I turn to my little sister and say my command __**+Lenalee-chan will be forever with ONII-CHAN!+**__…"_

_Suddenly Lenalee flinch; her eyes went blank for a second indicating that she has lost consciousness then it went back after. She smiled to her big brother then the words came out-_

_"…..of course brother as you wish~"_

_Lavi and Kanda both shocked to see this, since Lenalee herself just often shrug off that part of her big brother and punish him everytime he went off of his silly and unbelievable works of despair._

_"Yes, still the same, though in this case it will only depend on how will the command will be from the owner of the potion. When the simplest one's like __**+clean the dishes+ **__or __**+fetch me a drink of coffee+**__ implies that the purpose of it is for that certain time only and will lose effect after completion. But it will be a different part when the said words are like __**+can you marry me?+ **__or__** +always be there with me+**__ indicates a __**+Forever+ **__application; meaning the effect of it might be take long or maybe forever up until the person dies."_

_"eh? Then, how can the effect wear off then?_

_"good question there Lavi-kun…+he smiled quite evilly+ …to make the spell of this one wear off, one must kiss the one being controlled by it in either cheek or lips. In my case since Lenalee-chan is my little sister I will kiss her on the cheek, the kiss on the lips part will only depend on the controller if he/she wants to but it's rare only for couples and/or lovers."_

_Komui suddenly kissed her little sister's cheek, making her blink a few times; bewildered as she looks from her brother to the two teens indicating the spell was already off._

_**"**__you're really insane!" _**+ both have beaming quite negatively in front of him with their weapons held+ **_ _

_"r-re-relax guys will yah? I'll only use this when necessary…." __**+both the teens seems to have taken the words in and out of their ear in an instant. Making progress as their equipment move closer to him+**_

_"HMPH!... if you don't believe me, then I'll just put this inside my pocket and just in case in need of using it to the enemies…now will you guys cut it out already?, and the meetings over so go back to your daily routines and I'll just call you up whenever an innocence has been detected."_

_"che~ don't make us come here again for something like this again Komui, or even better don't make ME go here for this"_

_"we'll go now Komui, just call when you need us" he said as he wave and left with Kanda._

_Then the two headed back with their weapons still on hand along with Lenalee while she waves back to her brother before disappearing with the other teens._

_***end of flashback***_

* * *

><p>Komui after thinking of those things, maybe this potion for the two nuisances will have to be resumed some other time as he then he sunk in to his chair to take a rest for a while.<p>

"ehh…. So that's what happened..",Allen said as him ,Lavi and Lenalee finish eating their meals.

**"**yeah, and the fact that he's dancing on it earlier means that the horror is still just about t o arrive"

" I see… a potion that can make you command anyone…." There was that curious tone on him again, though on his part it was very risky to do such a thing especially when it comes to Komui because for everything that he and the science team makes there will always be a side effect or an after effect for every work; though the only thing that's good on it is that whenever there is one it will only take a day and it will wear off like nothing happen.

"so that's why I can't remember anything after nii-san said those words to me".

"but something's been bothering me…..but I don't know what it is.."

"don't worry about it Lavi, I guess if we can prevent Komui-san to even use that everything will be fine" he said as he was smiling like an angel.

"… I guess so… hehehehe", but to him still he is a bookman, and a bookman never leaves any pieces left unsolved or unclear and he will find out for sure what it is.

The red-head then stretch his arms up as he felt the fresh morning scent that he hadn't been feeling since almost all the time he was on a mission and with bookman for some time. He was also delighted that he can still hang with his comrades even for the short time because there wasn't any _yet _an akuma or noah attack or they'll be hanging their heads again in danger.

" hmmm….. but I bet it would be great if we tested to Kanda". Dark Allen appears.

"you're still on to that huh….."

"datte~~ he really pisses me off sometimes...Calling me moyashi here moyashi there, I just want a little revenge Lavi". he said as he pouts.

"demo sa~ Allen, taking revenge on him won't take you to be friends with him. You'll only make him more angry than what he is you know.."

"Lavi's right Allen-kun, if you want to be even with Kanda you should be the first one to settle down even when he gets mad at you out of nowhere".

"not you too Lenalee….".Pouts more. "fine, I'll do what I can, but I'm not assuring this one to you guys, you know that he will always and always get on my nerves whenever I get on a fight with him."

"poor Allen-kun, but I guess his the only one who can take Kanda on since our grumpy friend never gets along with anyone other than him right Lavi?"

When she received no reply from the red-head, she then look at Lavi who was staring somewhat intently at Allen as if he's about to unveil some secret out of him then he closed his only functioning eye as if he's done reading the important details. Lenalee then called again and received a flinch from the eye-patched man making her shocked also since she expected him to answer.

"Lavi are you ok?, you've been looking at Allen-kun for quite a while"

"ah! Ahahaha~ nothing to worry about Lenalee, I was just thinking of something…". He then got up taking his leave as he waved goodbye to his fellow comrades. He then went out to investigate something.

"hahaha~ Kanda won't like it if he hears about this, but I guess I won't tell anyone yet since I'm not yet sure of it myself". He said ever so knowingly as he made his way strolling down the halls of the Black Order.

Meanwhile a certain samurai sneezed from where has been earlier before the explosion. He's been training for almost 3 hours straight already and he felt that he has the need to restore energy. As he was about to leave the training grounds he felt something was quite off, like there's a quivering energy that he cannot explain so himself so he stood there feeling the presence.

The thing that he was feeling was getting closer and closer and as he opened his eyes a certain light went pass through him and it made him almost losing all his energy as he made contact with the floor as he fainted. The light that was engulfing him earlier that pass through had dropped to the floor and has taken a shape of a little lotus badge still glowing like all the energy that it took from Kanda was there.

Good thing that Lavi went to see what his grumpy friend was doing since he hasn't gone by the cafeteria to eat. There he saw the samurai face down fainted and what shocked him is that the body lying there is almost pale as a dead man.

Kanda lied down on the floor; mugen by his side and also the badge from earlier now not emitting any light. The red-head rush to aid him to bring him to a medic.

"Yu oi! What's wrong! Oi-! YU!...

Lavi grab Kanda and let him rest on his lap for a while, waiting for him to respond and shook him when he hasn't got an answer. But before he could call out to the samurai again, suddenly he regained consciousness. Opening his eyes the black-haired male sat up but still swaying as he did so and Lavi had to help him get up also but he felt something different from his friend; like he was a different person though still the same. In fact Kanda didn't even bother to shut the one-eyed rabbit up when he's shouting on his ear so many times up until he regained himself.

" oi yu~ you shouldn't walk around much, you just been knocked out a while ago—"

"che- will you be quite you idiot rabbit, I'm fine now so -..ugh…" he put his arm on his head.

"no you're not!, here I'll take you to your room so you could rest, too much training is bad….and.. from the way I look at it, you didn't have anything to eat yet haven't you?" he asked with caution and worry.

As they were about to leave through the entrance, Allen came looking for Lavi but instead he found him with Kanda as the red-haired man carried him on his shoulders assisting him as they went along.

"w—what happened to Kanda, Lavi!"

"I don't know either but let's just get him to his room for a while so he could rest..."

Then Allen assisted Lavi also holding the other half of the samurai so they both got a good hold of him and the weight lessened on the other end. As they were walking Kanda took a quick glance on the not-so-little companion on the other side of him; the other took also a glance since he sense it but the samurai only did what was necessary of him, to glance away and it made Allen feel he was neglected or something, but he wondered why did that man looked at him as they strode off the hallways of the Black Order.

* * *

><p>i can't think straight, been thinking of many Allen x Kanda fanfics to write and i have another one though i'll post it when i already typed it on our comp<p>

review :)


	3. Chapter 2: Innocence Daydream

**Haven't posted much but...here a new chapter :)**

**gonna type the one-shot also**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Innocence Daydream<strong>

Lavi,Allen and Lenalee were at the lobby room together just sitting there resting after the thing about Kanda being unconscious and all but one person is not so fine and resting at all…

"oi~ Allen…oi~~ ...OI MOYASHI!" this got the snow haired man back to reality in time as he responded like the two of the people sitting next to him as if they were not there in the first place.

"AH!... uhhmmm.. etto gomen Lavi what were you saying?"

"I said Lenalee and I were called by Komui for an Emergency mission so we have to leave yah here…jeez your spacing out right now, is something the matter?"

At this point Lavi only shrugged at Allen who was smiling apologetically in return. He knew that he was not on his normal self right after they got Kanda back to his room but he just ask anyways just to make sure though it didn't quite make a difference from where they met Lenalee along the way back.

"…ne…are you….worried at Yu..?" came the sudden change of question.

*shocked* " me…? Of course not Lavi… why would I be worried about that BaKanda?.."

"mmm…..but earlier you're…..- ah! Iiya don't mind my question. Anyways we have to go to see him now ne Lenalee?"

"un!, well then Allen-kun we'll take our leave see you later."

And off they went leaving the breansprout alone. He was about to take a small nap on the sofa when suddenly Jhonny came to him holding a chessboard seemingly that he wanted to play with Allen, he stood up to greet him.

"ah~ Jhonny, what are you doing here?, your suppose to be in the science department right?"

"I escaped for a while hahaha~, I wanted to play chess with you since Lavi said you need some cheering up." The four-eyed genius said as he place the board on the center table.

"Lavi..?...ah… souka… at that time… I think he saw me like that…"

"mmm? Saw what Allen-kun?"

"oh! Hahaha it's nothing really!~~ let's go and play shall we?"

Meanwhile while taking the path to Komui's room…

"ne Lavi, is there something wrong with Allen-kun, he's been like that for a while?"

"he's….. I think it's about Kanda, but I'm not sure…"

"eh?, what about Kanda? Did something happen between those two again?"

Lavi and Lenalee mentally thought of images of Allen and Kanda fighting "weren't they always like that…."

"except that Yu's always being mean to Allen even on simplest things….so…I think it's Yu's fault for this one.."

"but what really happened before Allen-kun became like that Lavi?"

"uhh… I don't know but when we came to Yu's room and lay him there I saw Allen's face kind of looks like he's lonely, more likely he looks like his regretting something..He looks hurt somehow..…"

"Allen-kun….i hope he's ok, I'm worried about him…."

The one-eyed bunny patted the girl's shoulder for assurance; a silent approach of saying it will be okay and to hope for the best. But unknown to them the problem is just starting.

* * *

><p>At a certain room where a certain person was supposed to be laid on his bed, was up in a sitting position and looking at the window seeing the wonderful sunrays pass through it and illuminate the room. His face was so peaceful and calm you wouldn't point out that it's Kanda. From his table across you can still see the Lotus flowers on the hour glass; a single petal falls down.<p>

* * *

><p>" Komui what's up?, another innocence on the loose?"<p>

"yes… and I think this one is kind of hard to catch because it conceals it appearance like a chameleon, though in this sense its innocence we're talking about and innocence only take form when a compatible person holding it wishes for it so."

"so this will be a though one huh…..but anyways do you know where we can found this one?, even though it conceals it identity?"

"I have no clue…. But the only thing that I can assure you is that certain innocence is only within this Order, since it's already been caught by other exorcist on their mission but now it got away without Hevlaska knowing."

"EH? It's only here nii-san! Then we should find it immediately."

"yes Lenalee, it's only here but even though it's only here it poses a great power; much like the Noah Road, this innocence can make illusions but preferably it's still a person's dream of past or their desires and putting that thing aside, this one can make the illusion look real like a normal human or a thing without a slight difference when seen. And when it attacks someone it drops a little badge that looks like representing it according to our fellow finders. As we can see this one is also an equipment type though this one comes inside a person's body just to use it like a power boost."

" if that's so, we need to alert Allen-kun and Kanda about it also to keep them aware."

"ah~ oh yeah... about those two, are they doing fine now?"

"uhmm… I think not nii-san, before we came here Allen-kun seems to be not himself and Lavi seems to think that it's about Kanda."

"….yes, but really I think something's wrong with Yu, when I found him unconscious on the training room"

"do you think it was because of fatigue?"

"I'm afraid not, Yu's not the type to fall down once the training is done though… maybe I'll go check him out for a bit before we leave. Lenalee you go ahead and pack your things, I'll be up in a minute." And up he went to grumpy ponytail's room at high speed leaving the siblings behind.

"but wasn't the innocence just here…? Why pack out things then?" *she mentally sighed since she thought Lavi only made a mistake and forgot that the thing they're searching is only on the base itself.

" Lenalee"

"yes nii-san?"

"those two seemed fighting for a while don't you think?"

"you mean Kanda and Allen-kun?, but are they always like that at each other even without exchanging words?"

"…anyway, will you also keep an eye on them?, and don't tell Lavi about this one got it?."

"..eh… uhh.. yes.. but why keep it a secret to Lavi also?"

"because I don't want my plan to be ruined hahahahahaha~!" he stopped and continued, "And maybe he knows something that we don't know and won't let us hear it until the right time. Considering him being like that because he's bookman's successor will be the excuse for it."

"okay nii-san if that's what you want, but don't pull tricks on them okay?"

"of course not Lenalee-chan" *inside himself lies his evil self laughing yet again* "I promise you that nii-chan will do his plan more properly now."

*sigh* "I'll do this for you only this time since I really want Allen-kun and Kanda to be good at each other for some time, and I'll make sure Lavi will tell us what he knows also so nii-san doesn't worry, …ah! I have to go, got to find more info's about it from the people on the order." Again she bid her brother a wave and went off.

* * *

><p>review please!:)<p>

*off to make commissions*


	4. Chapter 3: Loneliness of One

with so much projects at school and

drawing Commissions on deviantart(though i haven't touched my account for a while, but the pricing is there), i've got a short chapter here

i wish i can rest for a bit :(

PM me for those who want a commission and a view of my DA Acc (sorry to post here...kinda in need of money for tuition fees)

**Disclaimer:** -man will "always be" a Katsura Hoshino work :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Loneliness of One<strong>

Lavi came to Kanda's room just in time to see the said person attempting to go out as he was changing back to his clothes. The red-head came to him telling him that he should not be getting up a get some more rest but he knows that his request was not accepted as the raven swordsman came passing by him leaving without a single word to him but stopped when the persistent one shouted at him.

"Oi! Yu!... matte! What's wrong with you? …you're really acting strange; just tell me what happened to you….

" what now baka usagi? " he cut Lavi off hearing at the other boy's name still not looking back at the person his communicating with.

("what's wrong with him…") …A-Allen…. Is really worried about you…. His face earlier….when we put you here on your room….it's like as if-

" I didn't do or said anything to him…it's that what you wanted to ask?"

"n-no… it's not that… I just wanted to if something's up with you guys…. And those eyes of his…it's like he's been hurting too much…."

"then go to him and not to me you idiot….this has nothing to do with me." And that he left slamming the door shut behind him not knowing Lavi's annoyed look he gave him. "I just….. don't want to see him right now….not even look his face….." he added to himself as he walk down the hall as he remembered he haven't eaten yet and decided that it was a good time to have his brunch.

* * *

><p>Jhonny: "yes! I win again!, that's 3 wins in a row Allen-kun"<p>

Allen: "uggghhhhh… matte! One more set Jhonny!"

Jhonny: " hahaha you'll just lose again" he reassured himself.

The beansprout only shrugged at that as his four-eyed friend only laugh at him to almost non-stop -really if there was another person who plays chess that's not as good as Jhonny , he will surely play it without giving second thoughts of what pieces to move rather than having a game of _touch-move _ rule with him.

As they were about to make another round of chess, Link suddenly makes his appearance on Allen's shoulder that rather startled the young man; though at the back of his mind…. That person is always like that, his personal …._Stalker…._

"Ah! Link, you're finally back, how was the meeting?" he suddenly asked; poker face attached ones again.

"It was fine, though it took quite awhile…and… I see you're enjoying yourself while I'm gone."

" hai sou desu~ (*whispers* "…. more better than being stalked all da-")

"-did you say something Walker?"

" uhhh…iie it's nothing." he said nervously avoiding the glare that the man was giving him that made him shiver.

Suddenly something out of the blue went charging Allen; it was the same white light that strike the older boy earlier and as he was about to get hit it was blocked by Link,saving him. Smoke was all over the place and once it all cleared up-

There he saw Lavi, along with Lenalee and Kanda behind them staring at them in shocked as the last smoke that filled the lobby disappeared.

"Allen-kun!... daijoubu-eh!"

They saw that Link was on top of the boy, though he's unconscious and has bruises. Allen got up with him and saw Kanda there behind his two other friends; eyes looking right straight to him yet it seems like he's also hurt from what he's seeing. By then at the same time that the raven haired boy notice that he was being stared back, he averted his eyes and walked the opposite direction from where the lobby is located.

* * *

><p>He called Lavi to hold onto Link for a while as he dashed out of the scene. At the hallway almost past all the other rooms, he called Kanda each time he went passing another hallway. And then he heard footsteps and looks like he's getting close to what he's searching, and with luck he found that person as he called his name again as he stopped running at the same time the footsteps stopped fix on the floor.<p>

"what do you want…...moyashi….." his tone is not even in a form of question as he look back waited for him to regain his composure.

"…I should ask the same for you too…." *pant**pant* "why….what was….the look on your eyes earlier?"

"what!...stop this non-"

"please answer my question Kanda!"

"….!"he was taken aback when he was cut off abruptly.

"Kanda….." he looked at the person in front of him eye to eye to see any hint as to why his hot-tempered "not-so-friendly" friend getting all secretive about; not that he cared for him though.

"…..just go back there or that braided guy already, he needs you there…..and also that rabbit and girl will get mad at me for being with you too long…." And with that he went off again walking to the direction of his room leaving Allen standing at the hallway.

After a moment of silence, the so called destroyer of time recalled all that have happened and notice something~

"Kanda…..your… feeling lonely aren't you?..." he whispered to himself as he went back to where Lenalee, Lavi and the injured Link were located; the nurse's quarters.

* * *

><p>...now what to do hahahaha i don't know what will happened next because i can't think of any X'D<p>

any suggestions will be good, aND a review :S


End file.
